The Slice of Cake
by BlackFlame731
Summary: The player discovers something out of the ordinary in the dungeon but this item holds strange magic and it's affected one of his best friends,Will he find a solution or will this end good or bad? Find out!


What's happening all you Flamers,BlackFlame731 back for another new fanfic. It is based on one of my most favorite games i've ever laid my eyes on,That's right. It's Terraria and i've noticed there is no weight gain story based from the game but don't worry,I'll grant your wish as you enjoy! Remember that i do NOT own Terraria as the game belongs to Re-Logic and its respective owners nor do i have anything against the franchise,This story is just for fun!

-

It was a nice sunny day in the adventurous land of Terraria,The bunnies were hopping,Birds singing and the fish swimming freely as well as monsters just waiting to be hunted down for loot and materials used to craft the items to summon powerul bosses.

I chose the day i explore the dungeon despite haaving found all of the possibly rare loot and weapons known to many of us but i like epxloring the dungeon for coins,Ectoplasm and the items and wepaons the enemies there drop,I was taking them on with two of my most powerful weapons. Star Wrath and Meowmere,Two of the following items dropped from the final boss of the game,The Moon Lord.

While i was dungeon dwelling and slaying many skeletons found inside,There was a chest that suddenly just came out of nowhere,Confused i was. I've looted from every chest in the dungeon,Even the Biome Chests. But why would there be a chest just there? I shrugged it off and decided to loot it anyways. Once i opened the chest,There wasn't any weapons or loot like Silver or Gold Bars or such but there was something inside though,There was a Slice of Cake in about several stacks of 30,Surprised i was indeed. There was never an item such as that in Terraria,I assumed i was lucky and just took the stacks and decided to leave the dungeon and returned to me home where all the NPCs live with me.

When i returned home,I went to one of the chests i keep in the house to store the loot i've collected and i had just enough spaces to store the cake stacks,I smiled as i knew i had quite an adventure and made a surprise discovery. I noticed it was getting close to 8 PM,I decided to turn in for the night and be ready for another advenutre tomorrow but little do i know is the next adventure,Will be another surprise!

At around 10 PM,One of my NPCs known as the Dryad enters the house after quite a long day watching over and caring and embracing the nature of Terraria and looks for something to snack on after her everyday routine,She went to one of the chests where i store the loot i collect as she was uite surprised when she saw the cake stacks i've just collected! She would look for me and ask how they got here but she didn't want to disturb my rest as she picked up about 2-6 slices and dug right in but she too doesn't know what would happen to her when she took the first bite,Delicious it taste as she ate her share and went to her room to rest for tomorrow.

The next morning,A sudden scream woke me from my sleep! Alarmed i was,I grabbed my Influx Waver while i thought some monsters are attacking a couple of my friends as i rushed to the Dryad's room and to my surprise and shock,She was suddenly all chubby! Her arms somewhat twice their size while developing softness while her neck was slightly thicker and a fold was slowly forming,Her chest was almost twice its size as her cheeks were slightly round and plump,Her thighs were thick as well as her hips and rear were a tad wider and finally,Her belly was large and rounder as it jiggled slightly. She noticed me as soon as i came in and rushed to me,Crying as she hugged me tightly. Afraid she was cursed but i looked at her in wonder and asked what she ate last,Though tears as the Dryad told me she saw some cake in a chest and sampled a few. I was surprised that something sweet and delicious as a simple slice of cake would cause the consumer to gain weight in little time,I returned the hug and promised i would help her in any way i can,She gave me a light smile as well as i do and we both headed to the Nurse's room,We hope she would know what to do to help the poor chubby Dryad.

The Nurse was then checking the Dryad's condition,Listening to her heartbeat and weighing her while I waited by her door. The Nurse asked the Dryad how she suddenly became all chubby as the Dryad explained to her that it was the strange cake pieces i've discovered from the dungeon. The Nurse was a tad surprised that something unlike anything could be found somewhere but she reassures the Dryad that it would wear off eventually,The Dryad nodded before exiting the room and saw me and explained what the Nurse has said. I smiled knowingly that she would know something that can resolve any situation,We share a hug before i asked if we could stay together for a while since i won't need to fight any monsters or bosses in this situation,She smiled and nodded as we went back to her room while she knew i'd take care of her but something tells me that this is just the beginning.

About a half hour later,I was watching over the sleeping Dryad as i would occasionally give her a few belly rubs and cuddles to make her feel safe,I smiled as i stroked the strands of her lovely green hair which gave her a giggle or two but then after these moments,She awoke to a rumbling belly as she opened her eye as asked if i could bring her something to settle her hunger which i nodded to her and went to find something she can snack on,Thankfully. I occasionally buy Pad Thai from the Traveling Merchant in case of the Pumpkin Moon or Frost Moon events but when i opened the chest where i keep the food and to my shock,There was nothing but the slices of cake in full stacks of 30! I blinked and rubbed my eyes in hopes the Wizard was just pranking me with an illusion spell but they're still there. I lightly sighed with no other option,The Traveling Merchant won't be arriving anytine soon so i grabbed about 3-7 slices and reluctantly returned to the Dryad's room,She took noticed and wondered why i have more cake as i explained that it suddenly multiplied in the chest as she understood,I have no idea how it happened and neither does she while she still thanked me and to my surprise,She ate up the cake slices as if she wasn't careful on what she eats! I shook my head as i watched her return to her sleep.

Minutes later,I went to the Nurse's room and told her what happened as she was shocked at hearing about and then she wondered how a harmless slice of cake could cause the Dryad to eagerly feast upon and gain weight in little time,I showed her the slice of cake in hopes she could find something she could use to reverse what's affecting the Dryad,She promises me she'll see what she can do. I worriedly nodded as she noticed and hugged me to tone it down,Telling me everything will be okay before i returned to the Dryad's room to keep an eye on her while the Nurse stared at the cake in curiosity until her belly lightly rumbled,She shrugged lightly and carefully devoured the cake as I was unaware that the Dryad won't be the only one.

The next morning,I slept with the Dryad while keeping an eye on her as i feel something soft and warm wrapped around me,I slowly opened my eyes to find a pair of bigger and starting-to-become-bulbous arms around me,I gasped softly as i knew this was getting worse when i hear a soft whisper,The Dryad was wishing me a good morning in a suddenly sweeter tone. I turned and see her with now rounder and chubby cheeks with a loving smile,I blushed faintly as i asked if she slept well as she replied with a nod and a hug,She was quite fat now as her chest was rounder and three times as large while her neck was thicker and a fold had formed as her thighs were thicker and wider as they were starting to touch one another,Her hips and rear had gotten wider and rounder while her belly was larger,softer and fatter as a single roll was visible,I worriedly asked if we should see the Nurse but she suddenly stroked my head while telling me she would be alright,I was a bit puzzled at her strange behavior but shurgged it off and decided to visit the Nurse later and began to watch over her like yesterday but when i was about to sit up she kept me in her hold with a giggle and asked where i was going,I was just reminded her to be watched over but she smiled sweetly and said that there's no need for that when i coud just stay and be kept close to her,I blushed at what she said but gave in and cuddled up to her while she placed my head onto her chest and kept her head close to mine,I'm starting to think that this strange curse won't be as bad as i thought.

About an hour and a half later,I was asked if i could bring the Dryad more cake while i nodded with a blush and went to the storage chest and gathered about 12-26 slices,Knowing she would want more each time and when i walked my way to the Dryad's room,The Nurse came by me with a smile as sweet as the Dryad's and to my surprise,She too was gaining weight from the cake i had given her! She kindly asked if she could have the cake slices i held,Knowing i have plenty of stacks to give to the Dryad,I nodded and handed the amount to her,She smiled more and kissed my cheek and headed to her room. I blushed at that kiss as i slowly come to realize something,The cake was magical and anyone who consumes it would not only gain weight but become sweet,loving anf very caring to someone who cares for them.

I started to feel less worried and gathered some cake for the Dryad and returned to her room while she asks if i could feed her every slice as she batted her eyes at me flirtatiously,I smiled and started to feed her slice by slice while rubbing her belly fondly and gently as she enjoyed every second of this as even i knew the Nurse would be affected as i would just wait and see.

The next day,I awoke to find myself wrapped in the Dryad's now-flabby and heavy but warm and soft arms. I smiled as i gently shook her awake as she giggled and jiggled while opening her eyes and smiled at me as i smiled at her,The Dryad was now quite large and obese,Her face softer as her cheeks were quite round and chubby while she had a double chin,Her thicker neck had a couple more folds as her chest was now five times as large and round,Her hips and rear really round and wide as her thighs were larger,thicker and touchier while her belly was really large,soft,warm and squishy as a few rolls were present.

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek while asking her how she slept as she felt like she was taken away by a knight wearing Solar Flare Armor on a Unicorn Mount. I chuckled at her reply and nuzzled up to her,Really liking her new figure as well as her very sweet and loving personality while the Nurse came in with a lovely smile,Looking just as obese as the Dryad while her uniform was holding her girth up nicely as she ccome over with large amounts of cake in her arms with a wink. I smiled knowingly at the time to feed the girls with cake and love as well as smooth and gentle belly rubs,While i fed the two large NPCs and gave them my undying love as gold as my HP meter,I came to wondering if the other female NPCs would like a taste of the magical cake,Maybe i'll have quite a party with them like there'll never be a tomorrow! Things in Terraria just keep getting more interesting.

The end!


End file.
